Pregnant
by Blackfang64
Summary: Natsuki's pregnant and it's not Shizuru's baby. Who else could possibly be the father or mother? ShizNat humour


**Author: Some of this story is based around the Mai HiME doujinshis 'Bloom' and 'Hana', if you haven't read them... well there's a reason why. The next chapter of 'The Bet' is currently being beta'd so yay, but I'm sorry for the readers of 'Oneechan' as you'll have to wait a little longer. Anyway, enjoy!**

**-0-0-**

"I presume you're all wondering why you are here?" the fiery redhead stood tall and proud, her footsteps pondering back and forth across the room as her attention was directed towards the crowd of girls (plus two adults) sitting idly with blank looks on their faces.

"Yeah, what's up Midori? Usually we don't gather for these things unless it's another karaoke party" spoke out the carrot top girl from amongst the girls.

"I am here on a dire issue which was brought up recently" the red head replied stepping her heel against the tile catching another certain redhead's (who had been knocked out) attention. "And that is..."

"Yes?"

"Natsuki's pregnant" aiming her finger over at the blunette who just lowered her head away from everyone's gaze. A few gasps filled the room as well as a few murmurs before the redhead brought everyone's attention back to her. "And it seems that one of you girls here could possibly be the father"

"That's ridiculous!" Nao yelled out loud amongst the group turning all attention to her. "How can you conclude that one of us girls is even the father?"

"Because we all know Natsuki is the most lesbian of all of us"

"Hey!" came the blunette's reply.

"You mean she beats Shizuru?" Mai asked, tilting her direction over at the honey brunette smiling joyously.

"She beats Shizuru hands down and tied behind her back... which is how she likes it" Midori's attention was elsewhere from the enraged cobalt haired girl creeping up from behind grasping a huge frying pan.

"But how could any of us be the father when Natsuki is with Shizuru as it is?"

"That's true, but Shizuru's DNA didn't match with that of the baby. The only other possible DNA it could've come from would be us HiME's" a few murmurs came from the HiME's as either one looked at the other with fearful stares.

"One question in all of this, how could we have knocked the mutt up when we're all women?" Natsuki gritted her teeth at the use of her pet name from Nao who just shook it off with ease.

"True with that, however I'm sure you were all aware when we got our other... special powers" everyone turned to each other with confused looks.

"She means when we got our di**s"

"Oh" came the reply from everyone's lips before the discussion continued.

"Now, who here had sex with Natsuki around that time?" all hands were raised high in the air, as Natsuki eyed around the room in horror she found two pairs of the same hands were raised in the air, not un expectantly they came from Shizuru.

"Very well, in that case you'll all have to be tested. Youko?" Midori took a seat, issuing her purple haired companion to take over.

"As I call you, you'll need to come with me. Minagi Mikoto, this way" the small jet black haired girl followed Youko into the room closing the door behind them.

_**-Some time later- **_

All eyes shifted anxiously around the room, either girl were cautiously awaiting the final results. The blunette shifted uncomfortably before finding an arm circling around her back comforting her. "It's okay Natsuki" Natsuki's eyes turned to see Shizuru with a warm smile holding the blunette close.

"Easy for you to say, the moment they announce the father you're going to kill them in their sleep" a small evil glint in Shizuru's eyes sent waves of fear running through Natsuki's body.

"Ara, whatever do you mean?" a small chuckle escaped from Shizuru's lips sending looks of fear from the other HiME's. The door opened as all eyes were drawn watching as Youko came out holding in her hand a piece of paper with the results.

"The results are in" the girls took a deep breath as they waited for Youko to continue. "The father or in this case mother of Natsuki's baby is..." everyone leaned in close, all eyes eagerly awaiting for who the mother will be. "Alyssa Searrs" all eyes shot over at the small blonde haired girl shyly holding onto her cyan haired guardian.

"Alyssa? She's not even in high school!" Nao exclaimed pointing over at Alyssa earning a small glare from Miyu.

"Calm down Nao, she's just a kid" Mai quickly attended to calming the enraged flamenette.

Alyssa huddled closely to Miyu as she watched Shizuru approach her. "So, you're the mother of Natsuki's child?" a Cheshire smile crept along Shizuru's lips as her crimson filled eyes hollowed to the back of her mind.

"Hai..."

"You are just adorable, I'll take good care of you and Natsuki's baby" Shizuru squealed happily as she picked up Alyssa, embracing the girl close to her chest in a motherly manner.

"At least she's not killing her..." Natsuki sighed before staring down at her stomach. "So this is Alyssa's baby huh?"

"Don't worry Natsuki" soft jade orbs lifted up meeting a pair of sapphire gem eyes and an adorable smile. "I'll take good of care of it" Alyssa smiled as she pressed her hand against Natsuki's stomach.

"I too, will look after the descendant of Miss Alyssa" Natsuki lifted her head to find Miyu standing behind Alyssa and a certain honey brunette creeping up from behind.

"And I'll take good care of Natsuki's baby. And Miyu and Alyssa of course, fufufu" the duo looked at each while Natsuki shook her head in disgust.

"Geez, now they're like one big family. Or rather in Shizuru's case, one big orgy" Nao muttered to herself.

"Aw, I'll never be a mother" Mai pouted in disappointment.

"I'll be the father Mai!" Mikoto happily chimed in, leaving Mai shaking her head.

"No way you'll see me as a father or mother or whatever" Nao grunted making vomiting gestures with her mouth.

"Oh and Shizuru, you're pregnant with Nao's baby" all eyes turned back to Youko, before shifting to Nao.

"Oh, fu-"

_**-End-**_

**Author: Okay, so maybe in the doujins Alyssa doesn't do 'it' with Natsuki, but this is just inspired off them. If you haven't read them... well then you're not mature enough to read them :P Anyway, read and review if you liked it!**


End file.
